In order to further our ability to prevent relapse among ex-smokers, a novel approach to assessing factors likely to precipitate relapse for individuals will be explored. This information will be used to tailor a special skills training program to the specific needs of the individuals involved. Cigarette smokers recruited for a standard four-day smoking program will first be asked to indicate their confidence that they will avoid smoking in each of 48 high-risk smoking situations. Those who quit smoking for at least four days at the end of the stop smoking program will be randomly assigned to one of three maintenance conditions: 1) a special skills training condition in which the subjects rehearse a variety of behavioral and cognitive coping strategies for situations they have individually identified on the questionnaire as the most likely to lead to relapse, 2) a discussion condition in which subjects discuss problematic situations but do not rehearse alternatives to smoking, and 3) a control condition in which subjects receive no additional treatment. Subjects in the skills training and discussion conditions will meet together in small groups for three weekly sessions following randomization. Subjects' confidence ratings will be reassessed after the maintenance period and all subjects will be contacted monthly for one year to obtain reports of smoking status and, where appropriate, descriptions of the relapse situation. At the end of one year the smoking status of all subjects will be assessed and all those reporting abstinence will be asked to provide a saliva sample for thiocyanate testing and undergo a breath test for CO.